


We will meet tomorrow

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《小王子》是世界上最棒的童话故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will meet tomorrow

Eliana真的很喜欢那个故事。

每个人都喜欢，那么多星星，大象，和蛇。他们在沙漠里画画，一只绵羊和小木桩。

“我真的想去，”她仰头望着Mark，“求你了。”

一个法语音乐剧，每个词都像为匹配Mark才被选中的，Randi和Arielle不感兴趣而Donna没时间，所以他要成为一个会陪小侄女儿去听音乐剧的人。

“经典版本，”她笑起来有种和Randi一模一样的离奇的睿智，“你会喜欢的。”

这就是，一个预兆。他本该领悟。因为Randi对他们了如指掌所以她女儿很可能继承了某些奇异的能力。然而当时Mark盯着他的手机屏幕仿佛他被谁黑了，因此错过了一切。

[有人临时决定出席你之前同意三天后会去的那个会议，以防万一问一下，你还去吗？]

他当然不去了，他要陪Eliana呢。手指飞快敲下回复：不。然后他在Eliana期待的目光中点了下头。

同时第二条短信像被绑上火箭一样发射进来，他不得不怀疑那是早就写好的——

[以防万一再问一下，这个频率真的正常吗？从上个月以来这已经是我第三次问你了。假如它继续下去，是否会影响到你的正常安排？]

她看起来非常想说“如果你tm敢说是我就辞职”，但，Mark是她老板并且她不是真的想辞职，所以，她只能忍气吞声地在没有收到回复后发来第三条消息。

[我知道你看见了，回复我。不然我只有找人黑那谁的助理了，*同行相残*。]

这是个建设性意见，因此Mark想了三秒，同意了。

[你刚才回复了“就这样”？！]

对。他回复了。

[知道不？你总得参加股东大会的，CEO。]

Mark皱着眉头看了它十秒钟，锁上手机，把它们都丢到一旁。

接着他抬起头，看见Eliana捧着故事书蜷在地毯上。她听见声音望向他：“小王子回去了吗，为了玫瑰？”

那更像，自言自语，她短短地望了一眼便收回目光，并不真的想得到一个回答。Mark盯着她看了一会儿，以确保不是自己错过了什么。显然Eliana全副心神沉浸于童话的奇幻色彩中，神情深奥，一动不动。于是他重新拿起手机，准备措辞回复。

但他的助理更快，理所当然地，在你老板烦恼前就为他解决问题。

[一个坏消息，你的黑客精神没派上用场。一个好消息，全都是意外（我想你没兴趣了解细节）。以及不必恐慌，那谁没有打算跟你见面。他刚才取消了行程。]

那就是，另一个征兆而他真的、真的全然忽略了，光顾着为不用设法翘掉股东大会而松了口气。

他们俩绝不会再见面了。

他和，他没有逃避问题所以，他和Eduardo，为着某些蠢事和另一些明智的决定。需要声明，他不恨Eduardo、Eduardo也不恨他。但是，反正，他们不该再见面了。无论“你好”或“再见”，都不该有。

地毯上Eliana翻到最后一页，露出恍然大悟的表情：“他回去了。”

“他总是要回去的。”她微笑，仿佛掌握了所有秘密。

“什么？”Mark分出一点儿注意力问。

“到时候你就知道了。”

这是，悬挂在他头顶的最后一道启示，达摩克利斯之剑。

一如既往地，他错过了。

因此当Mark不得不穿得像出席会议一样陪Eliana在剧院深红绒面的椅子上落座，漫不经心地打量舞台，他仍然对即将发生的一切全无知觉。

灯光从黑暗里显露，献辞之后，伴随飞行员孤独地日记、画和歌声。

Le Petit Prince.

小王子。当然是小王子。

Eliana说过了。但她没告诉Mark是这个——不，她说了，经典版本，所以当然是、2002年……

莫名其妙的新生见面会，莫名其妙的Dustin，莫名其妙的介绍，Eduardo Saverin，和那以后某次“别人送我的，你懂法语，对吧？”的友好邀请。

他当然懂，事实上，他法语学得相当好，因此不管他有没有认真在听，那些旋律歌词都一股脑儿灌进了耳朵。

奇怪的翅膀，羊和小木桩，他们在唱。

一直向前，也不可能，走出多远。

就算你在我面前，我也没能一直走，走到你身边。

“开心点，Mark。”掌声的间隙Eliana瞥了瞥他，以几乎可以称作精妙的洞察明白了比她更年长的沉默。故事的开始总是教人伤心，如果它想有个好结局，这是固有法则。好的只能变坏，而坏的才能变好。

因此，“小王子会回来的。”她承诺。

Mark的眉骨动了动，牵连起面部轮廓的变化，似乎想对她露出一个笑容。但Eliana没有再看他，所以几秒后他放弃了，冷淡空白，像什么也没有发生过。

那甚至不是真正坏的时候，飞行员对小王子唱，你就在我面前，我也没能判断出，哪一条是靠近你的道路。

他心不在焉地垂着头，直到Eliana扯扯他的袖子，轻声说：“Mark，玫瑰。”

有四根刺的花。

绵羊吃灌木，也吃带刺的花。

在冷风里，向小王子乞求一个玻璃罩。

他拒绝了。

Eliana看得眼睛也不眨，甚至在玫瑰为小王子系上原本属于他的橘黄色围巾时，爆发出小小的啜泣。Mark不得不轻轻拍打她的背部以做安抚。

她真的太难过了，以至于他们都走出了剧院，Eliana提到玫瑰时依然带着点哭声。

Mark不能把一个哭着的小姑娘带回家，他会被全家所有女士怒瞪，陷入前所未有的悲惨境地。他必须做点儿什么。

“他回去了。”Mark试着跟她讲道理，Eliana之前明明看完了整本书，她先告诉Mark的，为什么她还要伤心？“他回去找玫瑰了，他让蛇咬了他，别哭了，这没有意义。”

但Eliana此时此刻非常丧失理智，她不是Mark认识的那个他姐姐可爱的小女儿了。“这当然有意义，”她恼怒地反驳，“它们都发生过！而且玫瑰不知道小王子回去了，她还跟他说了再见！”

“永别。”

“什么？”她停下来，好奇地问。

所以这样管用。

Mark飞快地给她解释：“Adieu，她说的是这个，从古法语里来的，a dieu vous comant的缩写，I commend you to God，不同于Au revoir或者Salut和Ciao，它是永别，再也不见面的那个意思。”

Eliana睁大了眼睛，没有吭声但也没有继续哭，Mark的恐慌平复了一点。

然而Eliana今天显然没打算随便放过他，平安无事的一两分钟后，她猛然地，像水口袋被扎破了一样，开始没完没了地浸出眼泪。

Mark，想当然没有手帕和纸巾储备的，僵在了原地。人们经过他们身边纷纷投来了目光，散场高峰期，大门口，哭泣的小姑娘，可他妈有故事了。

Mark蹲下来，僵硬地伸出一只手搭在Eliana肩上：“你的裙子要被打湿了。”

可她不在乎裙子，她只在乎那个再也不见的愚蠢故事。

“呃，你好？”有人从Eliana背后递来一张手帕，“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

Mark胡乱地点点头，Eliana快让他恐慌发作了所以他没注意谁递来了手帕，谁又随着招呼靠了过来，路灯也太暗了，人群吵吵嚷嚷地教他头疼。所以当他终于发现那是张手帕而不是纸巾、那条手帕边缘还绣着些他能辨认的花纹的时候，一切都已经太迟了。

他走过来了。

Eduardo Saverin.

他看见Mark正手忙脚乱蠢兮兮地哄一个小姑娘，他没搞成三次“临时决定”（实际上，两次，第三次在明天）但上帝爱他所以给他安排了一次偶遇，他要来说再见了。

Mark举着手帕，整个人都因此而感到寒冷、生锈，像突如其来的暴风雪冻坏了他所有零件。他想打个电话，真的，为什么他优秀万能的好助理没有让他规避掉纽约的所有行程，为什么她没有告诉Mark、一个字也没有说——Eduardo Saverin也在纽约？

这明明是基本规则，当Eduardo离开新加坡乱晃的时候，Mark应该呆在帕洛奥图寸步不离。反过来也一样，Mark会出现的各种场合，Eduardo也都心照不宣地避开了。

他们不需要什么面对面的、穿西装打领带的正式而友好的告别。不要这么隆重，他们的关系没到这个地步，值得特意精心的准备。他们就是随便地恨着对方（对，实际上跟发在媒体上的每一个字都相反），随便地断交，随便地抗拒再见。

……他不该来的，他甚至穿了一套得体的衣服所以不能否认它的正规并以此要求这见面不算数。

一切都不对，一切都不好，但他还是得张开嘴，用因为停止运作太久而缺油发涩的嗓子迎接现实：“Wardo。”

那个人停住了。准确来说，僵住了。

Eduardo慢慢走到能彻底看清彼此的距离，他点点头：“Mark。”

Eliana早就停止了哭泣，转而观察起Mark，他的表情真是前所未有的生动。她抓过手帕，对身边好心的女士道谢，并请求她留下联系方式以便她清洗归还。

“事实上，这不是我的手帕。”听到Eliana的话以后，她突然像被点亮一样，机敏地侧过身好让Eliana看见另一个人：“我的纸巾恰好用完了，我老板Mr. Saverin贡献了他的手帕。所以如果你想说谢谢，应该去找他。”

Eliana照做了，Mark还在当机所以眼睁睁地看着那发生了而来不及阻止，再说，道谢，那是应该的。

所以……

“您明晚有空吗，先生？我想请您观看明晚的表演以作感谢。”

音乐剧很棒，Mark很奇怪，那么，为什么不呢？

Eduardo明显有点慌乱：“谢谢，我是说……”

“你明晚没有任何安排，”好心女士——Eduardo的助理提醒他，“你取消了明天的会议所以您一整天都非常空。”说这句话的时候她意味深长地瞥了眼Mark。

Mark没能完全领悟，但他懂得、永远懂得，抓住机会，既然他们见面了而Eduardo又没有给他说再见之类的鬼话。

“那个会议其实挺无聊的，”他镇定自若地随便表示，“我也取消了。”

然后他们一齐看向Eduardo。

那真的让人压力挺大的，不过Eduardo从小就习惯被别人看了，羡慕、嫉妒、不屑、赞赏，所有的一切都包含在一个注视之内。而他应付自如，从不被困扰。

除了Mark看向他的时候。

漫不经心的，一动不动的，蓝眼睛浅淡好像冰川碎片，脆弱却锋利，划开胸口，划开心脏。

他自己要来的，在她提出请他看场音乐剧作为差点让他出席明天那个会议的道歉，他选了《小王子》。

他也是自己答应的。约好时间、见面地点，还给了Eliana他的私人号码（Mark帮她记下了，理所应当）。

接着他们又呆了几分钟，才依依不舍的分别。

依依不舍——Eliana的形容，她直到入睡前都还在琢磨这个词。当玫瑰和小王子分别，这是合理的，听听那歌儿，多叫人心碎。

再会，务必要幸福。我浪费了太多时间，如此愚蠢，只为了隐藏我所有的感情。

但是，Mark和，这很糟糕她忘了问他名字……所以他们暂时是Mark和Saverin先生。依依不舍，这就很，古怪而且……她找不到词了，原谅她，不过歌词具有普遍适用性——我应该早一点对你说，这么久以来，我一直深爱着你。

那就对了，她试图立刻坐起来跳下床跑去找Mark，但睡眠拽住了她，所以这事儿被推迟到第二天一早。

Eliana在沙发里找到了抱着笔记本敲敲打打的Mark，戴着他的大耳机，神色微妙，紧紧抿住一个笑容。

她凑过去看了一眼屏幕，决定先去把早餐吃了。

几分钟后Donna重复了她刚才的举动，但她明显受到了惊吓，这种惊吓在看到吃早餐的Eliana时得到了翻倍加成。

“你做的早餐？”她怀疑地问，抬头看了看墙上的钟，又回头看了看Mark。

Eliana咽下牛奶：“当然不。”她都还不怎么够得到流理台呢。

Donna吸了口气，紧缩着眉头，忧心忡忡：“就，告诉我，昨天晚上发生了什么，Eliana？他整个人都像要炸开了。”

“盛开，”她纠正，对开始惊慌失措的Donna露出她那种睿智的、洞察一切的微笑，“他正在假装自己是一朵玫瑰花呢。”

因为那屏幕上真的有好多好多、好多好多的玫瑰花。

 

——————————————

§小剧场§

他们去看什么了？一切都还好吗？他自己订的票，我感觉我要被辞退了。*恐慌*

放松，深呼吸，别怕，这么多年我们都撑过来了！不会有更可怕的东西了。

你说得对，感谢上帝这终于要结束了。你是怎么办到的？你太棒了！你拯救了我们！

当个好人，心怀希望，永不放弃。我认真的，因为当时我看见那儿有个卷毛我就冲过去了！感谢上帝：）

 

注：  
①Eliana，意思是My God has answered me.  
②提到的两首歌是《Droit Devant Soi》和《Adieu》


End file.
